


Royal Hearts

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, I repeat none whatsoever, King!Robert, Liv and Robert do not have a romantic relationship in the slightest, M/M, Prince!Aaron, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Princess Olivia is arranged to marry King Robert. Prince Aaron is appalled by the union believing his sister too young to be married, especially to a man twice her age. Aaron tries to thwart their union at every turn but in the process finds himself falling for the King instead.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there is no romantic nor sexual relationship between Liv and Robert in this! I don't want to scare anyone away and leave people thinking I'm crazy. 
> 
> It's all in good fun.

“I will not allow you to do this,” Prince Aaron thundered to his mother the Queen. They’re in the throne room, the windows uncovered to allow summer sunlight in instead of using candles. The gold of the Queen’s throne glinted in the sunlight, catching in Aaron’s eyes and causing him to move from place to place so he’s not being blinded. 

Queen Chastity frowned down at her son, unimpressed with his attitude. “You have no say in this matter. I am the Queen, Aaron. You are not yet King and if I wish to marry off your sister then so be it!” 

“She’s only fourteen! Hardly a woman and you want to marry her off to a man twice her age! King Sugden can marry another but he’s not marrying my only baby sister!” 

“We need this, Aaron. We need an alliance with Sugden’s kingdom. Our own kingdom is in poverty. We’ll either lose our positions in power by an uprising or we’ll starve to death come this winter. Even now the poorest in our kingdom starve in their own beds, Aaron. King Sugden has money, food, cloth, all the things Emmerdale is in dire need of. This alliance between Princess Olivia and King Sugden will bring prosperity back to our people and kingdom. I’m not doing this to spite you or her. We have no choice!” 

“I always knew you hated her,” Aaron spat. “A bastard Princess running around your castle, being forced to raise her as your own when the King bedded a chambermaid.” 

“That is not true!” Queen Chas thundered. “I love Liv, just as much as I do you. I wouldn’t have lied to the entire kingdom and gone into hiding for nine months only to return with a child I claimed to have birthed. I did that for this family. I raised her as my own and I love her.” 

“Then why give her away to King Robert? She’s too young, mum. I beg you not to do this!” 

“I’m not doing this to hurt you, I’m doing it to benefit the kingdom and our people. Liv can make King Robert happy, be his wife and give him children. She’ll be Queen of his kingdom, it’s good for everyone.” 

“No,” Aaron shook his head stubbornly. “Shipping off my only sister so she can be a broodmare for a man twice her age isn’t good for anyone.” 

“My choice is made,” Queen Chas said. “I am Queen and you will obey, and so will she! King Sugden will be coming in a fortnight, we’ll hold the wedding a week later then Liv will leave with King Sugden to the Kingdom Hotten.” 

“I will never forgive you for this,” Aaron spat. “There are other ways to make alliances, marrying off my baby sister shouldn’t be an option.” 

“I am your Queen!” She yelled. “You are not yet King, Aaron and you won’t be until I choose to abdicate my throne, until then what I say goes and if I want Olivia to be married then so be it! You’re dismissed!” 

“You can’t just-” 

“I said you’re dismissed!” 

Aaron glared hatefully at his mum before turning around and stomping out of the throne room, making a show of slamming the doors behind him. 

He made his way out of the castle and down to the stables, mounting his beautiful palomino, Spirit, and taking off towards the pond where he knows Princess Olivia loves to spend her days reading by it. He guides Spirit easily, getting there in record time and he pats Spirit along her neck in thanks after he dismounts next to Liv’s Mustang, Thunder.

“You’re angry,” a voice calls out. Princess Olivia is sitting cross legged on the other side of the pond. The water is murky, not letting you see below it’s surface. The smell of moss and fish is strong, wildflowers grow along the embankment, bees flitting from one to the other. Princess Olivia sets aside her book as Aaron approaches her. “You’re always angry when you ride Spirit that hard. What has mum done now?” 

Aaron sits next to her, picking a honeysuckle flower and holding it out for Liv to take. She smiles and tucks it behind her ear. “You’re to be married, in three weeks to King Sugden.” 

Aaron watched as Liv’s face fell, fear and panic taking over. Aaron wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “I’m so sorry, Liv. Mum won’t listen to me. She’s already made up her mind about this.” 

“At least I’ll be Queen,” Liv joked humorlessly. “My son one day will be King. This wouldn’t be happening if I hadn’t started bleeding last month. How long do you think mum has been planning this?" 

“Who knows," Aaron seethes. “Maybe since you were born? King Sugden hasn’t taken a wife yet, though he should’ve years ago, and I’m sure mum knew exactly what to say to make this union happen. Or maybe he just wanted a child bride,” Aaron spat. 

“Technically I’m a woman now. I can carry children.” 

“You’re too young,” Aaron stressed. “Spreading your legs for a man doesn’t make you a woman.” 

“You'd know all about spreading your legs for a man wouldn't you brother?” Aaron gasps and shoves Liv over, causing her to laugh. “I'm only winding you up, sort of. We all know about you Lord Finn that one night. Should watch how much ale you drink during celebrations.” 

“And you should know better than to listen to the gossip coming from the servants.” 

It was true though. Aaron had too much to drink that night and dragged Finn into his bed. A mistake surely and one he was bound to never live down. “And we can't forget the rumors about King Sugden himself.” 

“We shouldn't speak like that Liv,” Aaron warns her. “He will be your husband.” 

“He might not even want to lay with me,” Liv smirked and waggled her eyebrows are Aaron, “you on the other hand I'm sure he'd love to bed.” 

“Stop listening to rumors,” Aaron tells her again. “You're going to be married soon, imagine the gossip they'll spread about you in Hotten.” 

“I'm above getting upset about silly rumors,” Liv sniffs haughtily. “What's he like - the King I mean. You've met him before?” 

“Once,” Aaron nodded. “I was only Eleven at the time and he was seventeen. I was only a child in his eyes and if I remember correctly Robert Sugden was too busy chasing the chambermaids to pay attention to much else.” 

“Is he handsome?” 

*I wouldn't know,” Aaron shrugged, “that was thirteen years ago. I suppose he was then, the chambermaids to seem to like him.” 

“You're the worst,” Liv said with no heat in her words. “Do you think he'll fancy me?” 

Aaron hopes not. A thirty year old man fancying a fourteen years old girl, it's abhorrent, but he doesn't want to hurt Liv's feelings, she can be a touch sensitive. “He’d be stupid not to.” 

Liv gives him a winning smile before standing up quickly and holding her hands out to Aaron. “Come,” she instructed. “If I have to marry King Sugden then I best stop mum from having my dress fashioned out of gold taffeta, you know how obsessed she is with that ugly fabric.” 

Aaron shakes his head, chuckling and lets Liv pull him up off the ground. “Race you back!” She suddenly shouted and took off around the pond at full speed, mounting her mustang with rehearsed precision and galloping off towards the castle. 

She'll win, normally does when they race even without the head start. Aaron's heart twinges at the thought of her leaving, marrying so young to man too old for her. Before long she'll be pregnant instead of practicing her archery, riding horses, or letting Aaron lead her all over the kingdom for them to spend time together. Her presence will be stripped from the castle and she'll be forced into an unknown kingdom with an unknown man to be her protector. 

Aaron mounts Spirit, squeezing with his thighs to get him to move, quickly having him speed up to the castle. 

“Slower than usual brother,” Liv comments from inside the stable where she's brushing Thunder’s mahogany coat. “Losing your edge?” 

“You wish,” Aaron muttered as he led Spirit into her stall. “I let you win.” 

Liv's mocking laughter fills the tiny space of the stable and Aaron knows he'll miss that sound more than anything. “Is that what you tell yourself at night so you don't weep because you lost to a girl?” 

“I'm starting to think this marriage is a good idea,” Aaron says jokingly, because he will never give King Sugden his Blessing. “You can't irritate me all the way from Hotten.”

“You underestimate my ability to annoy you and how seriously I take it. A kingdom lying between us and a king as well will never stop me from taking the piss Aaron.” 

“Lord help us all,” Aaron exaggerates. “Now unless you want golden puffs weighing your dress down on your wedding day I suggest you find mum and stop her, I'm sure she's already sent for every seamstress from here to Hotten by now.” 

“Do you think - will they require a bedding ceremony on the First Night?” She sounds terrified, it makes Aaron want to run to the Queen a beg her not to do this, offer her anything even his own life. 

“I'll personally castrate any who suggests such a vile tradition?” 

Liv hugs him swiftly but tightly before she's running off and up to the castle. If Aaron was King he'd never allow this to happen, his kingdom be damned. He loves his sister more than anything and having her treated as goods to be exchanged for other goods makes his skin crawl. 

All he can say is that if this King Robert doesn't treat her like the Queen she is to become war will happen and he'll personally be the one to mount the King's head on a pike!


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert groaned internally. Sometimes being the King was not worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Robert. He's such a well rounded character, smug, soft, flirty, a straight up dick, etc. He's got it all, in personality at least because he's got nothing in the show right now.

It was the time of day when it was the hottest, the sun beating down on their backs and King Robert was questioning his decision to ride horseback all the way to the kingdom Emmerdale instead of being carried in the palanquin. They're journeying on the main route which has little shade, and if the heat didn't get to Robert first he was sure the snide remarks from his brother Andy and his wife Katie we're going to do it. 

“Why isn't it this _child_ is coming to us instead of us to her? At least then we wouldn't have to travel on the hottest day of the year. I'm melting back here.” Robert thought maybe once upon a time he would've married Lady Katherine and he counts his Blessings for everyday she chose Andy over him. Yes, their secret rendezvous' had been time well spent but having to actually spend his life with her, Robert couldn't think of anything more detestable. 

And she just had to emphasise the world child so greatly. Robert was aware of his fiancee's age and he didn't need Katie to remind him. 

Princess Olivia of Emmerdale was only a mere fourteen years old. Robert is twice her age and while it isn't ideal to marry someone so young to his 30, Robert had ran out of time. He knew he needed to marry and couldn't put it off any longer. Queen Chastity had offered her daughter in return for wealth and goods for her kingdom. 

Robert doesn't want to say he jumped at the chance but in actuality he did. Marrying someone as young as princess Olivia meant that she wouldn't have an understanding of how the kingdom governed and therefore wouldn't try to browbeat Robert on any of his decisions. She'll never be given the chance to undermine Robert. All he'll have to do is make sure she's happy and have her give him an heir. 

“Not like you brother to not take the chance to show off,” Andy calls out. Robert again questions his decision to invite them along for the wedding. They could've at least waited to travel with Victoria when she'll be joining them in Emmerdale two days time.

“Didn't want her to see what a tyrant looks like among the people who hate him?” Robert grits his teeth, doing his best not to snap. They have nearly twenty people traveling with them and as King he needs to show that petty - yet hurtful - words don't bother him.

“I wonder if there are any brothels in Emmerdale,” Robert wonders ruthlessly. “wouldn't want you feeling homesick Katie.” Because Lady Katherine hadn't always been a Lady. 

When Andy had been sixteen he became a hopeless romantic over a woman he had met in the kingdom. He used to go on about Katie this and Katie that. Robert had been so furiously jealous that Andy had found someone and not him. One night when Andy was sneaking out of the castle Robert had followed him, only to be absolutely delighted when Andy had led him to a known brothel in Hotten. 

Robert could barely contain the glee in his face when he got to confront Andy about the love of his life - Andy's words - and she was nothing more than a whore. 

The fight that broke out between them led to Robert having cracked a rib and Andy a broken nose. Robert thought between his wheezing breaths that it had been worth it. 

It was even more worth it when Robert had visited the brothel not long after and fucked Katie. It was all the sweeter it happened on a day that Andy came to visit her. 

The scar that runs down the length of Robert's neck had also been worth it after Andy had tried to slit his throat with a knife, only because Katie had thrown him out and said she never wanted to see him again then proceeded to take care of Robert like he was already the King. 

When Jack had found what Andy had done to Robert he had Andy banished from the kingdom. Robert had led Andy through the gates himself, all while wearing a self satisfied smile. 

It didn't last long, somehow Andy wheedled his way back into the kingdom and Jack's good books. Robert believed letters to be exchanged but he could never find the courier who was passing them. It doesn't matter, however, because Katie had been with Robert now. She wouldn't even acknowledge Andy when he tried to see her and wouldn't even take his gold for a fuck. 

Robert may have had to see Andy's pathetic face back in the kingdom but he did so with the knowledge he was regularly fucking the woman Andy loved. It all ended, however, when Robert proposed to Katie and tried to introduce her to his father, Jack. 

The fury it brought out in his dad had scared Robert, not as bad as it had when he was fifteen and he'd caught Robert with the stable boy, but enough so that Robert broke it off with Katie. She was heartbroken - or at least claimed to be - and begged Robert to runaway with her. He was sure at the time he was in love with Katie because he considered it, but then he thought about everything he would lose. The throne, his own kingdom, all of that power would be wasted because he'd gone and fucked some whore. 

The slap Katie delivered to his face had stung after Robert told her that - not as bad as Andy trying to slit his throat, so Robert didn't lose any sleep over it. 

It was a kick in the teeth when two years later Andy asked permission of Jack to marry Katie and Jack gave his Blessing. The hostility between Jack and Robert over the years had morphed into sheer hatred after that. 

When Jack had died Robert told himself he felt nothing over it but when Andy says, “Dad would be so ashamed of you,” it had Robert feeling like someone had twisted a knife into his gut. 

It was petty and out of sheer anger but he slowed his horse enough so he was riding next to Andy. Robert lifted his leg and kicked Andy in the side and right off his horse and into the mud. 

“Fucking hell, Robert!” Andy shouted. Katie moved to dismount her horse to help Andy up but Robert wasn't having that. 

“You'll stay on your horse if you know what's good for you! Unless of course you want to disobey your King and spend the week before my wedding in the stocks.” Katie froze upon her horse, glaring hatefully at her former lover. 

“You are loathsome,” Katie spits. 

“And you're nothing more than a whore in silk. Andy can pick himself up, it wouldn't do well to undermine the King!” 

Robert squeezed his thighs around the flanks of his steed to speed up and leave Andy and Katie in his dust, the hooves of his guard's horses followed suit to keep up with their King. Robert looked over his shoulder to see Andy sitting in the mud looking petulant and Katie encouraging him to get back on his horse. 

Robert smiled and sped up again. 

****

Emmerdale wasn't huge and Princess Olivia wasn't next in line for the throne. That would default to her older brother Prince Aaron. Robert wasn't worried about inheriting Emmerdale, it was a small kingdom with little prosperousness. Emmerdale will still be an ally Robert can tuck beneath his belt if ever he needs to call upon them. 

The kingdom itself isn't imposing. Robert would be generous in using the word quaint. Beggars lined up at the city gates and through the streets in the lower part of the kingdom. The beauty showed the closer they got to the castle. It was cleaner, the air smelled better and there was luscious greenery and wildflowers about a mile between the villages below and the castle. They passed a sizeable pond, flush with wildflowers around it and Robert is reminded of being a child and his mum taking him down to a similar pond in Hotten to teach him how to swim. 

He smiled and continued on to the castle. 

The castle was minute in comparison to Robert’s in Hotten. To call it a castle was almost laughable. Outside waiting for King Robert and his party was the entire Dingle clan, Queen Chastity out in front, dressed in her best and wearing the Kingdom’s colours of red and gold. Next to her right was a man Robert didn't recognise and a girl next to the man. He assumed they were Prince Aaron and Princess Olivia. 

Robert sighed unhappily, Princess Olivia looked much younger in person. 

Prince Aaron, however, he looked his age of twenty three. Ruggedly handsome, scruffy in appearance with his mouth turned down disapprovingly at Robert. Sighing again, Robert came to a full stop and dismounted his horse. Another two swiftly came up behind him and dismounted as well and Robert didn't need to look behind to know Andy and Katie had finally joined them. 

He grabs Katie by the arm to stop her and when Andy stops as well, Robert glares at him until he walks away. Robert puts on a false smile so the Dingles won't know the nature of what he's about to say. 

“Listen here you little bitch, if I find out that you spread any ill will about me to the Queen or my betrothed then so help me I'll have strangled in your sleep. Do you understand?” 

Katie gasps and jerks away from Robert, looking like she's struggling to stop herself from spitting on Robert's face. “I have no worries,” Katie hissed, “I'm sure they'll see your true colours in no time you brute!” 

Robert kept his smile in place and threads his arm through Katie's, leading her to the group of Dingles that wait for them. He passes her off to Andy and walks straight to Queen Chastity. 

“Your Grace,” she greets and curtsies in politeness. 

“It's honour to see you again your majesty,” Robert bows. “Emmerdale is just as lovely as I remember it.” 

“You flatter us, King Robert. We are so pleased to have you with us and to have our families join. You remember my brother Cain?” She directs Robert to the man standing on her left and Robert turns to speak with him. 

Cain Dingle was known throughout the six Kingdoms to be a ruthless man. He's the Queen's Hand and also her most lawful punisher. Robert - in a way - respected him. 

Out of the corner of his eye Robert sees Queen Chastity lean in and whisper something into her son's ear. Somehow the grumpy expression he wears darkens considerably and shoots Robert a murderous glare. 

“Of course,” Robert says to Cain as if he'd been listening the entire time. 

“You remember my brother, Prince Andrew? This is his wife, Katie.” He makes no special introduction for Katie and it doesn't go amiss among Andy or the Queen. 

“Yes, of course. Prince Andrew.” Andy bows to the Queen before pulling Katie closer so she can curtsy properly. 

“Your kingdom is beautiful,” Katie smiles. “I especially love the wildflowers here, so colourful.” 

“Thank you. Robert, I'm not sure if you remember my son and my successor, Prince Aaron?" 

Up close Prince Aaron is even more handsome. Robert wonders what he'd look like if he was smiling, maybe those blue eyes wouldn't be storming but sunny and light. His mouth is a thin line of anger, jaw squared in unconcealed rage. His hands are balled into fists by his side and Robert is mystified how his presence can enable such fury when they've never previously met.

“I'm sorry,” Robert said sincerely, “I'm afraid I don't remember you, Prince Aaron.” 

Nothing. The man is silent in his rage and it takes an elbow to his side from Queen Chastity before he gives a poor imitation of a bow to Robert and grits out, “It's an honor your Grace.” 

The Queen tuts before pushing her son out of the way and directing him over to the girl who'd been standing next to Prince Aaron. 

“And I'm sure you're dying to meet this one, let me introduce my beautiful daughter Princess Olivia.” 

She is beautiful. Golden hair and blue eyes that match her brother's. Her face is round and soft, still child like instead if thin and narrow like an older womans would be and that's because she is still child like. Everything about her screams pure innocence. 

Robert's stomach turns uncomfortably. 

“My King,” Princess Olivia bows respectfully. “It is an honour to meet you at last.” 

When she straightens up, Robert takes her hand and bows, placing a kiss the delicate white skin. “It is an honour to meet you Princess Olivia. You are more beautiful than I could've hoped for.” 

Someone sneers and Robert couldn't pin point where it came from but he was sure it was either from Andy or Prince Aaron. 

The Queen clapped her hands together and Robert let go of Princess Olivia's. 

“I'm sure you're all hungry after your long travels,” Queen Chastity held out her arm for Robert to take and he did so. “We’ll have our servants show you to each of your Chambers to clean up and then we'll have a feast in an hour's time.” 

Robert let the Queen lead him inside the castle. He met Prince Aaron's eyes as he passed and the look of hatred was familiar, he saw the same look in Andy and Katie's eyes but Robert could feel Aaron's stare in his bones.

Warmth pooled in his stomach from Prince Aaron's stare and he had to quickly look away before he was caught out. 

Robert felt that was ominous. To suddenly be attracted to his fiancee's brother a week before their wedding. 

Robert groaned internally. Sometimes being the King was not worth it.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmerdale isn't large, especially compared to Hotten. Their army is well trained but lacking in numbers. The Kingdom's declined steadily over the years, making it a non threat to most. So, what does King Robert benefit from this union?

Aaron watched as his mum and King Robert walked through the doors of the castle and disappeared down the long hall. It had taken all his strength not to punch the King in his smarmy face and to have to lower himself and actually bow to him, urgh! Aaron was almost shaking with rage. 

“Please don't embarrass me,” came meekly from behind him. He turned and faced Liv, suddenly feeling guilty. This wasn't about him, he wasn't the one about to be married off to King Robert. One look at Liv and anyone could see how nervous she was. “I'm sure mum will embarrass me plenty today and I don't need you acting the big brother.” 

“But I am your big brother,” Aaron will deny forever how much he sounded like a child in that moment. 

“And you're a great one,” Liv promised, “but I need you to stand by me today, not in front of me trying to protect me. So, please escort me to my Chambers so that I can get ready for dinner and then you do the same.” 

She held out her arm for Aaron to take and with a great sigh he did. He's never been good at denying Liv anything. 

“He is,” Liv began but didn't finish. Aaron looked down to see her cheeks flaming red and eyes cast down. 

“He's what?” 

“Nevermind,” Liv mumbled. 

Aaron sighed and stopped them outside of her chambers. “Tell me?” Aaron asked. “You know I won't judge you for anything.” 

“It's just, King Robert is much more handsome than I expected him to be.” Her face darkened and she wouldn't meet his eyes. “Don't you think he is?” 

Aaron frowned. He'd rather have Liv think Robert ugly. Yes, from an objective point of view, King Robert is very attractive. Aaron won't deny that he'd given the King a once over but Robert's looks did nothing to change the fact that he plans to marry Aaron's fourteen year old sister and one day make her pregnant. 

“He's alright I suppose,” Aaron begrudged. “If you like classic beauties.” 

Liv rolled her eyes and lightly shoved at Aaron. “Go away, before I decide to tell the King you fancy him.”

“I don't fancy him,” Aaron sputtered. 

“Sure you don't,” Liv winked before closing the door to her room, leaving Aaron standing in the hallway blushing. 

He did not fancy King Robert!

****

“Prince Aaron,” King Robert greeted in surprise when he opened his chamber doors to see Aaron standing there. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Aaron hadn't planned on seeking King Robert out yet, he wanted to see how he interacted with Liv first and hopefully speak with Prince Andrew and Lady Katherine about Robert before, but Aaron couldn't help himself. Aaron shoved past the King and into his room, turning to face him quickly. 

“Please do come in,” Robert said sarcastically. “You know it isn't acceptable to enter one's chamber - especially that of a King's - without being invited first.” 

“Drop the act,” Aaron snarled. “I'm not here to kiss the crown and worship you. I'm here because in a week's time will see you married to my sister. My baby sister and she's the only one I've got. So, I think it's my duty to warn you, King Robert.” 

“And what is this warning?” the smile on the King's face has Aaron clenching his hands into fists again. King Robert sounded like he was indulging a child when speaking to Aaron. 

He stepped quickly into Robert's space, forcing the King to be pushed back up against the door of his room and Aaron trapped him with his arms. It was the merest flicker but Robert's eyes had definitely cast down to Prince Aaron's lips. Aaron smirked and leaned in. 

“You will treat her as she will be, a Queen! You will worship the ground my sister walks on because she deserves nothing less. For everyday that you call her your wife you will honour her as such, love her as she deserves to be, and never be unkind or heartless towards her.” 

“How dare you-” begins Robert but Aaron isn't finished. 

He grabs the King by his sharp jaw and pushes his head back against the door. Aaron knows he's playing with fire. Robert is a king, he could be sentenced to death for this but he also knows doing so would mean war between their kingdoms. Emmerdale is tiny compared to Hotten but they have many strong allies willing to fight if it comes down to it. 

“If you ever hurt my sister in anyway, even by accident then I swear by the gods I will make sure what happens to her will happen to you as well. You will endure any pain you put my sister through, are we understanding each other?” 

“Yes,” Robert hissed out painfully as Aaron dug his fingers into Robert's face. 

“Good,” Aaron let go quickly and stepped back. 

“You stupid man!” Robert raged. “You the think you can come in here and threaten me? A King?” 

“You're not my King,” Aaron reminds him. “One day I will be King of Emmerdale, when that day comes you can challenge me but until then I suggest you listen and heed my words. Unless you want to prove the rumors true.” 

“What rumors?” Robert snarls. 

“That you're a hot headed tyrant that everyone, even your own family, hates.” 

“Get out!” The King thundered. “You have no idea what I could do to you or your precious little kingdom. I am a King!” 

Aaron scoffed. “Just remember, anything bad that happens to my sister will also happen to you. It might not be by my own hands but you'll know I organised it.” 

Robert moves so Aaron can open the door. “Oh,” Aaron pauses before leaving and turns to look at Robert. “If my sister says no on your wedding night, it means no. Remember, what you do to her will happen to you.” 

With that parting threat, Aaron left the King standing furiously in his own chamber's. 

On his way to the dining hall Aaron ran into Lady Katherine. “Prince Aaron,” she greets delightfully. “It is an honour to meet you,” she curtsies respectfully. 

“You as well m’Lady. May I escort you to the feast,” he put on his royal smile, the one he uses to hide behind. 

“Couldn't think of anything I'd like more she links their arms and Aaron leads her to the dining hall. “Your kingdom is beautiful. Ours is overcrowded and loud. Your woods must be so peaceful.” 

“Yes, they are. I often take my horse, Spirit, through them when I want to get away. Now, enough with the pleasantries. Tell me about your King Robert.” 

A tight smile fixed across Katie's face and she spoke with false happiness. “King Robert is lovely. Kind and generous, treats everyone he knows with utmost respect. He truly-” 

Aaron raises a hand to cut her off, already annoyed with her false praise. “King Robert is to marry my one and only sister, a child old enough to be his own child. That alone makes me very weary of him, so forgive me for not believing your praises of him. Please, Lady Katherine, is King Robert a good man?” 

“Honestly? No. But you can't let him know I've said these things. King Robert and I have history and know that makes it sound like I'm trying to spite him but I'm not. Robert, he's cold, unkind most of the time. He's greedy and selfish, only cares about what's in it for him.” 

“Is he abusive, physically?” Aaron knows of many men who are cruel outside of their marriages but treat their wives like Queen's. Aaron doesn't care how Robert rules his kingdom, he only cares how he'll treat Liv once they're married. 

“That is one thing I can say about Robert, he isn't physically violent. Never was with me anyway.” 

Aaron stops and tightens his hold on Katie. “You and King Robert? You're married to his brother.” 

“After. My background isn't as saintly as I’d like it to be. We don't all come from Noble blood, Prince Aaron.” 

“Forgive me if I've upset you, m’Lady. I meant no harm.” 

Katie waves him off and they begin walking again. They stop right outside the dining hall and Katie turns to him. “If I know King Robert like I think I do then I know he doesn't do anything that doesn't benefit himself. I'm sure he's marrying your sister for more than a Queen and an heir. I suggest you keep an eye on him whilst you can.” 

Katie patted him gently on the arm before going inside the dining hall. Aaron was left to ponder her words. What could King Robert possibly benefit from marrying Liv? 

Emmerdale isn't large, especially compared to Hotten. Their army is well trained but lacking in numbers. The Kingdom's declined steadily over the years, making it a non threat to most. So, what does King Robert benefit from this union?

Aaron sighed, determined to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
